


I Can't Be Your Human Heart

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Haiku, M/M, POV Male Character, Poetry, Short, Slash, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't like Derek enough to save him. In fact, he doesn't really like him at all (Stiles' POV).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Be Your Human Heart

In your eyes I see,  
Hidden emptiness and fear,  
But I can’t save you.


End file.
